1. Field of Technology
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a vessel entertainment system, and more specifically to intercraft gaming between aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many commercial vessels designed to carry passengers include entertainment systems, also known as “IFEs”. For example, many airlines operate aircraft that include IFEs mounted in the back of each seat, allowing passengers to watch video, listen to audio programming, order food, and play videos games during the passengers' trip on the aircraft. However, the features available using these conventional devices are limited.